Christmas Tradition
by Mettespo
Summary: Will and Mac's first Christmas together


**Christmas Tradition**

„You know what I would like to do tomorrow?" Mac didn't move her eyes from the Christmas tree while snuggling closer to Will. They had just finished decorating it and were now taking a – in Will's opinion – very well deserved break to admire their work.

He slowly let his fingers run down her arm, smiling at her obvious satisfaction with their decorating job. He had seldom met anyone who was so completely into into this holiday; not only Christmas Day itself but everything that came with it, from Christmas cookies, carols, gift shopping to attending church. It was the first holiday season they were spending together, and he found that he absolutely loved her enthusiasm about it. Seeing her sheer glee and excitement had helped a great deal to get himself into the Christmas spirit, and he was more than happy to indulge her.

„Well, tomorrow is Christmas Day, so you probably want to go to church?"

„No..." She sighed contentedly. „We'll go to midnight mass tonight, then we'll sleep at my place, make love all morning, and after exchanging presents I'd like to go ice skating at Rockefeller Center."

„ _Ice skating?"_

„Ice skating." Mac confirmed and raised her hand to tangle her fingers with Will's, pressing a kiss to his palm. „It's kind of a tradition in my family. Whenever we could we would all go to the nearest rink or frozen lake on Christmas Day, the whole family."

„You're parents skated, too?"

„Yeah, they love it. Actually, that's how the met for the first time, so basically they were re-enacting it every year with us kids in tow. One year we even skated on the canals in the Dutch countryside. It was so beautiful to skate for miles with the windmills lined up along the banks..." Mac shifted slightly to look at him. „So, to follow that tradition I always try to go skating at Christmas, even when I'm not with my family. Do you mind?"

Will looked down at her and smiled. „Not at all. Though I have to admit that I'm not very good at it."

„I'll teach you." Mac grinned, clearly enjoying this prospect. „You're gonna need your strength tomorrow; are you hungry?"

„Hmmm, I am… But not for food..." A mischievous smile played around his lips while he reached beneath the cushion next to him and pulled out a mistletoe he had hidden there before. Holding it up over their heads he bowed down to capture her lips.

„Your pretty crafty, Billy-Boy." She murmured, before she let herself get carried away. Deepening the kiss she closed her eyes and let her free hand run up into his hair, letting out a quiet moan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

„Merry Christmas, Honey." Will handed Mac a medium sized quadratic package and sat down next to her. Christmas music was playing quietly in the background. and they had finally made it out of bed after the extensive love making session she had promised the evening before.

„Oh, thank you!" Excited as a child Mac clapped her hands together before she took her gift and impatiently started to unwrap it; still careful not to tear the paper. Inside the box she found a luxury edition of the complete works of Claude Debussy and carefully took it out. „Will… That is… I love it!"

She threw her arms around Will's neck, who was filled with relief that he had chosen a gift she apparently liked and put his arms around her waist. A few weeks prior they had visited a rendering of Debussy's _Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune_ at Carnegie Hall, and Mac had told him how much she loved impressionistic music from the 19th century. „Thank you."

„I'm glad you like it." He leaned back, pulling her with him, and while she took a closer look at the CDs he admired the wrist watch she had given him before. „This really is a beautiful piece. And you've noticed that my old one was pretty shabby already, thanks."

„You're more than welcome." Mac smiled at him. „Can't have you keep running late for our rundown meetings."

„I've never been late… Sometimes I was just the last one to come in." Will grinned.

„Semantics." Pressing a kiss to his cheek she went on. „What do you say, are you ready to go out? If we go now we'll be back in time to prepare Christmas dinner."

„I'm game. Can't wait to humiliate myself in front of the woman I love." Getting up in one move he reached out his hand to pull a giggling Mac up as well. „You do know that I'll expect a reward for this, don't you?"

Moving up on her toes she put her arms around his neck. „Help with the dishes later on, and that will definitely be in the realm of possibility..."

„Deal." Will gave her another kiss, but then turned her towards her bedroom. „Go, get dressed."

While Mac changed he put on his coat and scarf, so he was all ready when she returned, wearing dark jeans, a white down jacket, a bright pink scarf with a matching bobble hat and gloves. Will just wanted to compliment her on her outfit when he frowned and looked her up and down. „I can't remember you wearing this before, but I know this outfit…" He thought for a moment and then his eyes grew wide. „Oh my God, _it's you_!"

„Ehm... yeah, it's me…" Mac gave him a confused look. „What are you talking about?"

Will didn't answer but continued to stare at her. After a moment he took her hand and opened the door. „Come on, I'll tell you on the way."

In the elevator he again looked at her on the way down, until she finally had enough. „Stop it, Will, what's the matter with you?"

„I… I just… I've seen you wearing these pink clothes before."

„You did? That can't be, I got them out of the closet for the first time this winter. And we've only been together for 6 months."

„I know, that's why I was confused. I..." The elevator doors opened and Will pulled her out. „It must have been… three… no, two years ago. I was at Rockefeller Center and sat down at the ice rink for a while, and there I saw somebody wearing the exact same outfit. I must have been you!"

Mac smiled. „That's possible. After all this _is_ my skating outfit; my sister Liz gave it to me years ago. She got the matching set in turquoise for my other sister Josy, and she's wearing it in bright green. It helped us not to lose each other when we were out on the ice and it was getting dark."

„And you look very cute in it, too." Will put his arm around Mac's shoulder as they started walking. The air was crisp and it smelled like snow, although the sun was shining down on them from the clear blue sky.

„I didn't know you spend your time watching strange women..." Mac grinned and nudged him.

„Hey, you make it sound creepy." Will pouted and feigned offense. „I was merely resting after a day of Christmas shopping for all my nieces and nephews." He hesitated before he went on. „You weren't alone that day. You were with a man who suddenly started an argument right on the ice… I think that's partly why I remember, it was quite a scene..."

He glanced at Mac but didn't say anything else. A shadow ran across her face but disappeared as quickly as it had come, and she shuddered. „That was… Brian. I only hope I never have to see him again."

„What was the fight about?"

She sighed. „I don't remember. We had been fighting so often… It was probably another fit of jealousy, or he simply had a bad day at work. I actually don't know…"

„Oh… I'm sorry I brought it up." Will sounded remorseful, but Mac shook her head.

„It's okay. I've told you about Brian before; he's a total bag of douche." She put her arm through his and squeezed it. „And now I'm with you."

„Making me the luckiest devil on earth." Pressing a kiss to her head Will dropped the subject, not wanting any more clouds to darken the first Christmas they shared. „Let's walk a little faster, Honey, it's cold."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When they arrived at Rockefeller Center Will rented a pair of skates, while Mac put on her own she had brought with her. Stepping onto the ice she immediately started skating while Will followed her very carefully and much slower. When Mac noticed that he wasn't holding up with her she turned around and laughed. „Come on, old man!"

„I told you I'm not good at this." Having troubles stopping Will almost went past her and grabbed her arm, tumbling and nearly pulling her down with him. „Fuck!"

Laughing again Mac helped him to get up. „I'm sorry, Billy. Take my hand, we'll go slow."

Holding hands they encircled the rink a few times, with Will looking more at his beautiful girlfriend, who was clearly enjoying herself, than watching out for the other skaters around them, repeatedly bumping into others and calling out apologies.

Finally Mac pulled him to the side, where he gratefully came to a stop and held on to the railing. „Time for a break. It's been ages since I've done this."

Putting her arms around his waist she leaned up for a kiss. „Next year will be better, I promise."

 _Next year?_ Will's heart beat faster at the thought that she still saw them together 365 days from now, and he felt a soaring fire running through his veins. He kissed her deeply and only broke their connection when he remembered where they were.

„Don't you miss being with your family? I mean, today, on Christmas Day?"

„Of course I do, but..." Mac let her finger run along his jaw. „...I'd rather wanted to spent the holidays with you."

„And I can't tell you how happy that makes me." Will leaned down to kiss her, and once again they were both oblivious to the other skaters around them. With a sigh Mac finally broke the kiss and snuggled into his chest.

Smiling Will re-adjusted her bobble hat. „So, I was thinking… Apparently we did not only adhere to your family's tradition today, we've made our own. Even if we didn't know it back then, we also met for the first time at a skating rink."

Mac looked up at this man, who loved her unconditionally and accepted all her little quirks and faults without asking questions or making any complaints, and suddenly she knew without a shadow of a doubt, saying it for the first time after hearing it from him so often before.

„I love you, Billy."

.

* * *

Have a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

Hope we can keep this fandom alive for at least another year!


End file.
